


Golden

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, don't worry they hate each other, hopefully the only people that understand it are adults, lucio is gross, there's some innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: Cora doesn't think gold is her color.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom and I love the characters. So of course, when the blog popped up about doing a week of prompts for each character's real-life birthday, I had to start writing. And of course I have no middle ground, so I had to go all out for the Trash Boy, and somehow my poor darling Cora ended up sleeping with him pre-canon over this little writing experiment. 
> 
> Also uhhh give me a break if it sucks in general? I'm starting rehearsals for a musical, and it's going about as well as you'd expect with about 15 kids in it.

“That's a good look on you.”

Cora's head shot up and she nearly dropped the piece of armor in her hand. Since she'd first met the Count, her traitorous eyes had constantly been drawn to the ostentatious decor attached to his arm. The prosthetic by itself wasn't nearly as eye-catching, but the gleaming pauldron and wrist guard seemed to catch every light he stood by. With him still recovering from their earlier activities, she couldn't help herself, fitting the spiked bracer over her wrist and admiring the view in his mirror.

“If you weren't quite so terrible at melee combat, I might consider having a set made for you,” Lucio commented as he stood from the bed, trying to push his hair into some semblance of order. “Of course, it couldn't be nearly as marvelous as mine.”

“Is that supposed to be a nice word for 'obnoxious'? Don't get any ideas – I don't need fancy armor to compensate for my terrible fashion sense.” Cora carefully set the piece back down, ignoring the narrow-eyed pout he shot at her.

“I've seen you wear the same pair of pants for a week straight, pet. You do have terrible fashion sense.” He walked up behind her and lay his chin on her shoulder, peering down at the artfully-displayed metal. His bare chest was warm against her back, and the lingering scent of his cologne had faded to a tolerable level.

It was an interesting arrangement they'd come into, petty insults against her upbringing and outright threats of violence against him and his arrogance. After narrowly foiling an assassination attempt, they'd found themselves tumbling in his silken sheets, clawing at each others' backs until they were both shivering. What was only meant as a one-time release of mutual irritation had quickly and strangely turned into... Well, if there was a suitable word for it, the Countess only told them to keep their relations discrete in public.

“At least I know enough that gold isn't my color.” His metal hand came up the front of her body, fingers circling loosely around her throat. At his questioning hum, she shrugged.

“I think silver suits me.”

“Oh? Then I'll get you a silver crown for the masquerade,” he said with a grin, reaching to ruffle her wild curls.

The suggestion was ridiculous enough to pull a scoff from her and she twisted out of his grasp.

“You want me to wear a crown at your birthday, in front of your wife and the whole city. Right, because that's the exact definition of keeping things discrete.”

Lucio's stupid grin didn't fade one inch. “You've done your service to the Countship. We'll call it your own birthday present.” Her unimpressed stare wasn't nearly enough of a discouragement for him to stop. “Fine, no starlight silver crown. Would sapphires suit your fine taste?”

“Let me guess, for my sparkling eyes?” Cora snorted, crossing her arms under her chest. “Try again.”

His gaze dipped down briefly with a noise of appreciation. “Perhaps rubies, for all the times you've broken my heart, you cruel thing.”

She laughed at that comment. “You're getting soft on me.”

“A clear sign of your negative influence on my presence.” Lucio's arm went back to her waist, his grin turning positively wicked as he tugged her close. “Ah, I know what would look just perfect on you.”

“Really. Enlighten me then, Your Grace.”

Dipping his head to nip at her jaw, he purred into her ear, “A pearl necklace.”

It took his flesh fingers trailing across the tops of her breasts for the innuendo to sink in.

“You're disgusting!” Cora tried not to laugh, pushing him away. “That's vulgar. I don't even want to know where that comes from.”

“Well! I thought you would enjoy such a lavish gift. Clearly your savage upbringing keeps your from acknowledging my generosity.” He threw his hands up, faking outrage at her accusations.

“Generous? I ought to 'lavish' a piece of my mind on you for such a suggestions,” she shot back, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him backwards to the bed.

“My lady, that almost sounds like you plan on punishing me,” he cried, falling to his elbows on the bed with a smirk.

“There's no almost about it, you ass.” Cora pulled the leather tie from her wrist and swiftly pulled her hair up, staring him down imposingly. “Now get those pants off and I'll show you what I really think of your 'gift' ideas.”


End file.
